New Galactic Empire: Season One:  Confederacy War
by HubrisP
Summary: 15ABY - It has been almost Fifteen Years after the Decisive Battle of Naboo and the Death of Emperor Palpatine aboard the faulty First Death Star, his son Acting Emperor Proteus Lai now rules the Empire, however behind the scenes he rules the New Sith.
1. Prelude Arc: Prelude 1

**New Galactic Empire - Season One - Second Confederate War**

**Disclaimer – ****All copyrighted elements of this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owners, I own very little other than the OCs and the Plot, I must thank Ryssa1457/MiyonUchiha for all the help she is giving me as my Co-Author.**

**Prelude 1 - Introduction to Chaos**

**

* * *

**

_**15 ABY - Historical Report:**_

"_15 Years after the Battle of Yavin and 14 Years after the Death of Emperor Palpatine aboard the Imperial Death Star, the Galactic Empire has abandoned entire worlds as they fall on the defensive for unspecified reasons, the Alliance to Restore the Republic which is also known as the Rebellion rename themselves into the New Republic as they settle within a Cradle of Power on Coruscant. Mon Mothma becomes Chief of State and is assisted by Bail Organa in the running of the New Republic's Advisory Council and Senate, meanwhile Admiral Ackbar and General Garm Bel Iblis held together the Military through the usage of new Mon Calamari Ships and Six Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers taken from the Katana Fleet - ironically the fragmenting Empire would get the Katana Fleet's remaining 194 Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers and would use heavily altered Clones to control them, these Dreadnoughts all stared in the Battle of Kuat in 6 ABY which would end in a Peace Treaty between the New Republic and Galactic Empire._

"_But what was the reason behind the Empire's Withdrawal from Coruscant despite the fact that they still retained a much larger Army and Fleet that the resident Rebel Forces that were based at Naboo? Many people questioned Prince Proteus whom also goes by the Sith Title of Darth Thiole and Imperial Supreme Commander Darth Vader about the Withdraw commands from Coruscant, though no comment was given to the interviewers and some risked their lives in asking Lord Vader such questions. What is noted that after the demise of the First Emperor of the First Galactic Empire over Naboo, the Imperial structure began to collapse and worlds rebelled against the Empire until Proteus stepped in to announce himself the "Acting Galactic Emperor" lacking time to have an official coronation as Palpatine's Heir to the Title of Emperor, without pausing after gaining his unofficial position he began taking command of the fracturing Empire and commanded the evacuation of resources and Military Forces from the Coruscant System. These events however pale to the most recent over the last few years, leading to a number of lesser groups that have been growing in the background, in Late December of this year the Political Parties within the New Republic and Galactic Empire will meet at Toryaz Station over Kuat in a Political Conference on their continued Peace Treaty as well as how to deal with lesser threats." _

_- _Hallis Saper commenting on the Brief information gained on the New Republic and Galactic Empire's History between 0 BBY and Early 15 ABY.

* * *

**27th December, 15 ABY, 7:45pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Security Checkpoint  
**  
Darth Thiole smiled lightly as he paced along the Hallway in which his security team were doing final checks for the Party that would happen in fifteen minutes followed by the Political conversation that would start tomorrow Afternoon. Kuat was still deep within Imperial Territory and seemed to continue being a Shipyard for years to come as well as a Fortress World of the damaged Empire, Thiole grinned lightly as he looked over his shoulder at Darth Vader whom paced behind him without his Respiratory Helmet which the Sith Master usually took with him wherever they went in space - probably left in their shared Quarters.

"You're Majesty, Acting Emperor Proteus Lai, I can't tell you what an honour it is for us to have you come here to take part in this funded Conference by the Kuat Mercantile Families" announced a Kuat Noble as he stepped towards the Sith Emperor "it is truly an honour to have you're majesty here let alone in the Sector to begin with"

"Yes" dismissed Proteus as Thiole slipped out of his Sith/Military/Perfectionist persona and into the Political persona that wore his Birth Name "well I have been busy, visiting Kuat would have been inevitable anyway, I am just glad its under less...tedious circumstances."

"Yes, you're Majesty" nodded the Kuat Noble as he walked beside them however cautiously while Proteus glided down the corridor like a elegant Jungle Cat "the Habitat has been locked down and the Habitat's Airlocks are being watched by heavily modified Tartan-class Patrol Cruisers, the entire Station's Space is patrolled every three hours by three Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers, nothing will interrupt the negotiations beginning tomorrow"

"I hope so too" nodded Proteus as he motioned towards the Entrance Hall while also motioning to Vader with a free hand "shall we?"

* * *

**8:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Entrance Hall  
**  
The Habitat's Entrance Hall had been transformed into a large dinning room with a dancing floor in the middle which would allow politicians to unwind for the meeting tomorrow and as a welcome to the New Republic delegates in Imperial Space, the Hall was well adjourned with colourful artwork and delicious foods all tabled along the walls with tables closer to the centre, the only exit from the room other than the main entrance leading into the Station itself was a doorway at the back that led deeper into the Habitat by going through the Security Checkpoint. Anakin Solo had to admit that the way everything had been placed out was amazing and even more so with the Imperial Military and Political Aides sitting on one side of the room while the other was left empty assuming for the New Republic Delegates, at the centre of the Imperial delegation was Grand Admiral Thrawn trying not to look bored as he listened to Kuat's Moff: Thichis Kuras, suddenly a Fanfare sounded and the doors at the back of the room opened causing the Jedi to freeze - so entered Darth Thiole and Darth Vader, as the Jedi tensed, so did the Red Clad Guards around the room whom were entitled to protect the Acting Emperor and his Consort.

"Citizens of the Empire and New Republic, thank you for coming here for this amazing occasion, a time of Peace and Cooperation" announced Proteus Lai as Thiole hid under his political mask again "only Nine Years ago did we first come to the Kuat System, first to fight and then to sign the treaty that would be reinforced starting here today at this conference, the Political debates will begin tomorrow so please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the celebration"

After the Acting Emperor's speech the two Sith seemed to move to the rearmost of the Imperial Gathering towards were two chairs sat facing a viewpoint which had an excellent view of part of the Imperial Sector Fleet, obviously seeming interested in running of the Imperial Fleet in the sector and as if desiring to know how safe their guests were, meanwhile the political members began to talk among themselves and Anakin soon found himself lost in this magnificent party.

"Amazing, isn't he?" questioned Thiole causing Vader to fall out of his reverie as he looked away from his Grandson "do you not sense him?"

"He is powerful in the Force, detached from its Darker nature, yet it floats around him like he exhibits his own Gravity Field" commented Vader and Thiole nodded as he touched Vader through the Force "the namesake of Anakin Skywalker, may be what you said, but we have no proof"

"Other than my word of seeing my father use his Sith Alchemy on a very Pregnant Leia Organa Fifteen Years Ago Today, no I am certain, did you not feel my father's spirit reaching out for Alderaan after his death?" questioned Thiole and Vader smiled at the unmasked Sith Master.

"Maybe, if not then his spirit overshot Alderaan - probably making for Sith Space, but if you are right..." contemplated Vader as he glanced back towards his Grandson.

"Then my Father failed in his quest to change that boy into a perfect Vessel of Light and Dark so that he could inhabit it and live young eternally, because of his failure he has left a youth whom has more power than his Uncle can comprehend if he allowed Darkside Teachings and Jacen Solo's Force powers have bonded with Anakin's, mutating and growing from the uniqueness of the boy's power" explained Thiole logically and Vader nodded "if they were to join us, they would make powerful allies"

"If they could be turned to our thinking, you mean?" asked Vader and Thiole nodded "well I do have some Good News on that front, Jason Solo whom is ever the learner has gotten in contact with Vergere whom introduced him to a number of external Force Organizations outside of the Jedi Order, such independence and learning will lead him to our bosom"

"For that is the truth of the New Sith Order - we live, grow and learn eternally, until the end of existence" shrugged Thiole as he stood from his chair "I will retire for the evening"

"I'll follow shortly" agreed Vader as he waved Thiole towards the doorway.

* * *

**10:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Security Checkpoint**

"You know, you young Jedi are always working, never taking a moment to loosen up" commented Thiole as he stepped into the Security Checkpoint causing the three Solo Siblings to glance at him "the defences here are perfect, no need to get your pants and knickers in a twist, second generation Alderaan Princes and Princess"

"And how are you so sure, Sith?" questioned Jaina and Thiole raised a hand to make pause his Red Guards as they moved to step forwards.

"You're uncle brought more Jedi not because that there was a potential assassination attempt, but because he doesn't trust Sith, even his own father" commented Thiole as he paced past the Alderaan Princess "makes me wonder that with people like him around if we'll ever get peace"

"Are we not in a peace now?" interjected Jacen and Proteus shrugged lightly.

"And how long am I to expect the Jedi to dally before putting a Lightsaber in by Back, I'm not that stupid young Jacen, you're Uncle has had it out for me since he found out I'm the reason behind Vader's fall and the cheating on his wife" sighed Proteus as he lifted his hands as though weighing options "the Force made him fall in love with Padmé Amidala so that his Kids would be born but eventually he returned to me, to love me and only me, for that is the reason that either the Chosen One or Sith'ari exist"

"To steal the husbands of wives?" sneered Jaina and Proteus laughed maniacally.

"Jaina, stop!" demanded Anakin as he turned to glare at his sister.

"This is a peace conference between the New Republic and the Empire, we are guarding those present and trying not to annoy the Sith, the man before you is both a Sith as well as Acting Emperor Proteus Lai and to anger or upset him will end badly" commenting Jacen as he glanced at his Sister "this is a peace conference and you're picking a fight with the other nation's Head of State, do the math Jaina, just because you want a pick a fight doesn't mean that you or others will want a war to come out of this"

"Then I will retire to my quarters for this evening, good night you're Majesty" bowed Jaina with a sneer before walking towards the entrance of the New Republic's corridor.

"Shall I have her killed?" questioned a voice and the Solo's gasped as a long dead bald woman stepped out of the shadows.

"No, Ventress, we need to at least act as peaceful as the agreement states for now" dismissed Thiole as the Sith in Proteus took to the front "I will retire also, send Vader along once he has finished overseeing those annoying politicians"

"Very well" nodded Ventress before she pulled back into the shadows from where she had come from.

"Still worried about security or are you assured of your uncle's Sith Paranoia?" asked Thiole rhetorically as he exited into the Galactic Empire's Corridor in the Habitat before going on his way, leaving Jacen and Anakin things to think on.

* * *

**9:30pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Republic Corridor, Ben and Jacen's Quarters: Refresher **

As the Kuati sun set behind the surface of the Ronay Moon, Anakin was lathering his hair in the shower, meditating on the day's events. Proteus didn't seem evil. But then, people didn't have to seem evil to be evil. He had sure affected Jaina. He was sure that sneer would forever be his idea of what true contempt looked like. But, even though Proteus was Sith, he was preaching peace. He wasn't pressing on the New Republic any. A part of him added "not yet," but he wasn't sure if Proteus would become terribly confrontational. And, besides, Aunt Mara had been evil once, but she was perfectly wonderful now. She loved Luke like there was no tomorrow. His fingers were pruning by the time he left the refresher and tugged on some lose pants and a tunic for sleep. He wondered where he would stand if asked to choose between being a Sith or a Jedi. He simply didn't know. Jacen was already in bed, looking meditative as he often did, by the time Anakin finished dressing.

"Jaina seemed pretty angry today" said Anakin as he slid into bed.

"She can feel what she wants. I think she'd just being closed minded" added Jacen as he looked at him and shrugged.

Anakin could sense a rift forming. He said nothing else about their sister, and shut his eyes to sleep, appreciating the fact that Jacen left him alone to do so. There was a lot to think about. He hoped that if he ever had to make a choice, he'd pick the right one.

* * *

**11:30pm; 10:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Imperial Corridor, Royal Quarters: Bedroom **

"You seem unhappy" commented Vader as he stepped into the Bedroom only wearing pants and a black cloak.

"Can you blame me?" asked Proteus as he stashed his Sith persona away for the time being with his lover "my own Father trained me as a part of his machine, as a weapon to be discarded when he knew it was damaged, the man had to die yet even with the truth of that matter the Jedi are as hateful as ever and therefore they contradict the rules of their order"

"Which is how you talked me into leaving, remember?" asked Vader as he stroked Proteus' hair "those Jedi that join us can but those whom don't I'll kill personally, you're plans for the New Sith will succeed, that I promise you"

"Good, I always know I can trust you, Lord Vader" sighed Proteus as he straightened and stood "I'll be in the Meditation Room, join me when you want to"

* * *

**12:00am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Republic Corridor, Anakin and Jacen's Quarters: Bedroom **

Visions. Anakin knew he was seeing visions of the future. He knew the red-headed boy was his cousin. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he did.

* * *

Aunt Mara was dead. His grief swelled up to clot in his throat. Who was the man in the black?

* * *

His cousin was thrashing around, tortured by the man in black. Anakin was trying to focus. That presence... He knew it. It was somewhere in his memory. The man turned to face him, and Anakin blanched, then struggled as the Force wrapped solidly around his throat.

_Jacen. Jacen let go. Jacen._

* * *

Another flash. Jacen holding a little girl. A child? His child? Tenel Ka was with him. _Possible future..._

As Anakin rubbed his throat, he couldn't help it that among all the other things running through his mind, jealousy crossed it more than once. Why would Jacen want Tenel Ka? Why in the galaxy?

Then, Anakin's heart raced as he saw Jacen's Lightsaber rush towards him, Jacen looking angrily, yellow eyes flaring in rage.

* * *

Snap-scene change. There were Jedi. Lots of Jedi. _Uncle Luke? _And Jacen was there, surrounded but not looking panicked. Yet he could feel fear. He knew the Jedi could too. Luke moved forward and Jacen stepped back.  
Anakin knew what was happening before Luke stepped forward again. He knew Jaina was going to move to the left and launch forward with a laugh, Saber blazing. He knew Lowbacca was going to back her up with a Wookiee roar.  
He knew and could do nothing. Yet he lashed out with the Force, trying to intercept the Saber all the same, as he felt himself being jostled awake.

* * *

Two suite lamps were on the floor. Confusion leaked into the Force. Anakin's chest heaved and he felt his throat, remembering the Force grip, remembering the vision of him with Tenel Ka, his vision with Mara dead, her son tortured, yet the strongest feeling was the anguish he himself felt at Jacen's death. When Jacen reached out to touch him, Anakin subconsciously moved away.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacen as straightened his tousled hair with one hand and reached to touch Anakin again "talk to me"

Yellow eyes. Red Saber. _Evil._ That Sith didn't seem right. The Force around Jacen in that dream felt wrong.  
_Evil._  
But the Jedi felt _worse_. And Anakin felt a painful hatred sitting in his stomach that he tried to will away. But who would cheat like that, and out number Jacen? How could Luke do that? Jaina, to her own twin? Pain was seeping out of him and Jacen kept his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin didn't understand how he could find the Sith more admirable than the Jedi. Yet he did. But he didn't tell Jacen that. He didn't tell Jacen he was going to die.

"It's nothing" Anakin said softly "I'm fine"

He could tell Jacen didn't buy it.

* * *

**1:00am; 10:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Imperial Corridor, Royal Quarters: Meditation Room  
**  
Thiole rippled outwards through the Darkside and Lightside of the Force respectively causing a Rainbow of Light from the different spectrum flash through the Force as he continued to look into the future, Thiole sensed war in the future which caused him to shake his head in annoyance at how pointless this meeting truly was however the Empire was not yet ready for a war, if Thiole as Proteus could stall the New Republic's desire for war then he would. Thiole sighed as he looked out of the circle of Transparisteel that made up the viewpoint, he sensed a presence coming close and knew who it was, he had sensed the boy's distress half-way across the Habitat and couldn't hope but wonder what the cause of such delicious negative energy was.

"Hello, Anakin, credit for your thoughts?" asked Thiole without turning to face the youngest Solo Sibling.

"I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be" announced Anakin as he walked over "and I need your advice"

"Sit" motioned Thiole to one of the one-armed sofas while he leaned back into the other one while Anakin nodded once as he crossed over and sat on the sofa "is it a moral problem or is this person against sexual contact while you want to hump like bunnies?"

"Forget it" growled Anakin as he went to stand up but instead he was dragged into the air and slammed back down on the sofa, Anakin winced not from pain but the glare that Thiole was giving him, it literally said 'don't waste my time'.

"Speak" growled Thiole and Anakin nodded.

"Jacen is the person I'm most interested in, my own brother, but if that wasn't bad enough I...I had a Nightmare about him" started Anakin and Thiole nodded.

"Was it a Nightmare about rejection..." started Thiole and frowned from the look on Anakin's face "its bad, isn't it?"

"I saw Jacen killed...by a Jedi" gulped Anakin and Thiole sighed as he sensed the youth moments away from breaking down in tears "I don't know what to do!"

"Ever heard the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, no? Well its no surprise as not many were told the tale - Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and wise that he could persuade the Midi-Chlorians to create new life, with such a knowledge of the Darkside that he could even save those he cared about from dying" explained Thiole coldly as he stared over Anakin's head "he became so powerful, the only thing that he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually he did. Unfortunately for him he went and taught his apprentice, my father, everything he knew and then Darth Sidious killed him in his sleep. To that end it was a Tragedy for the Sith Master but a Happy ending for the Sith Apprentice, Palpatine failed in his Midi-Chlorian experiments however...I believe that I found the trick needed to use this complex Sith Alchemy, I would teach it to you but only Sith can use its power"

"And that is something I just can't do" groaned Anakin as he stood but with a renewed hope in his eyes.

"I would have you consider then how much you care for Jacen, Anakin, it will give you an answer - abandon him to death or learn what I have to offer. I will await you're decision, but know this, if Jacen dies without you having learned this ability then it is doubtful he'll ever return - consider that" announced Thiole and Anakin bowed thankfully.

"Thank you for the Advice, good night" bowed Anakin before he continued out of the room and back to his own Quarters.

"So, the seeds are planted now, will they take root?" asked Vader as he stepped out of the shadows at the back of the room.

"We can only hope" shrugged Thiole with a sad smile.

* * *

**Author's Note – That's the end of that for now, for those that are confused when it comes to Proteus and Thiole, Proteus and Thiole are the same person however like their father they have two personas that they slip into: Proteus the Politician/Heir to the Empire and Thiole the New Sith Grand Master and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military Forces. The next Chapter includes the first appearance of the Second Confederacy, what are they planning and who is their leader? Review to find out!**


	2. Prelude Arc: Prelude 2

Prelude 2 - The Second Confederacy Rises 

**Disclaimer – Once Again I would like to point out that I own nothing that belongs to their respected Owners other than my OCs and the Plot, I have to thank Ryssa1457 for her continued assistance, hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

**

* * *

**

**28th December, 2:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Conference Room**

"Are you so sure that we have time for trade disputes with the Corporate Sector?" questioned Thrawn as he sat forwards in his chair "you worry about trading and pirates usually get the supplies"

"What you say is true, however we are not getting the required number of supplies to build enough defenders for supplies, because of this the pirates are getting more and more supplies which we only found out after an argument started between the Corporate Sector and the New Republic" explained Bail Organa as he sat forwards.

"Yet the New Republic has given itself a Military limit, you don't want a large military which will come to bit you on the ass later, what if a number of Third Parties join together to strike at the New Republic with a more powerful force?" commented Proteus as the Political adverse Sith sat forwards.

"Are you saying, that as Allies, you would not come to our aid?" asked Leia which caused Thrawn to smile lightly.

"Depending on the difficulties you are facing and the weakness you are showing, some of the Empire may desire to make use of your nation's weakness to increase our power-base and I wouldn't put it past some of the local people on pro-Imperial Worlds to rebel against you, in the end we're an independent nation whom will look towards our own best interests now and into the future" explained Thrawn calmly.

"Maybe we should go have a break for awhile" commented Bail which the Alderaan Senator stood before making his way towards the entrance of the room, Leia let out an exasperated sigh as she stood followed by Proteus and Thrawn, after the leaders of the delegation had left did so did the advisers that both sides had brought to the meeting.

* * *

**4:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Entrance Hall**

"Hey Leia, how did things go?" asked Han as he noticed Leia walking over towards them, she had bags under her eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Those Imperials are impossible to cheat!" growled Leia as she came to a stop "they are annoyingly well informed and that Acting Emperor of theirs can sense every deception we make!"

"Well, what did you expect Leia? You are trying to put the Empire in a position where it defends the New Republic Supply Lines from the Corporate Sector, a New Sith in charge only complicates the matter, the idea was stupid to begin with but a Sith makes it near impossible and really stupid" complained Luke from where he sat "just don't piss that Sith off, I doubt I'll be fast enough to stop him from killing you and the New Republic delegation, even if I'm in the same room"

"Or strong enough, you've never fought a New Sith before so you won't know you're strength difference, Uncle Luke" commented Jacen and Luke gave a sigh but nodded all the same.

"But Obi-Wan is too old" inserted Jaina as she looked between the gathered Jedi "therefore if these Sith try anything, then we will have to do our best to stop them"

"And getting out of here with the core of the order will be near impossible afterwards" commented Kyp from where he was sitting on a nearby table "there is a Executor-class Super Star Destroyer orbiting nearby with the Imperial 5th Fleet and an Imperial Sector Fleet but a jump away, even if we get you out of here Master Skywalker, I'm afraid that not another Jedi will get away if we're forced into an action of killing their Emperor"

"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that" muttered Luke as he bridged his fingers and thought about what to do in that situation.

* * *

**7:30pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Conference Room**

Leia couldn't help but growl when she noticed that the conference was going nowhere fast as Proteus and Thrawn politically dodged their way past every fleet worth of politics that the Republic forces threw at them, things were up hill especially at the rate in which the New Sith managed to read their minds and catch their intents before they could weave it into a web of political plotting that would allow the New Republic to prosper off the backs of the decaying Empire, now the Empire's remaining leaders were making political fools out of the New Republic and there seemed to be nothing at present that Leia could do to stop it or even slow it into the Republic's Victory.

"Perhaps we should have Dinner and call it a day?" asked Thrawn which gave Proteus a satisfied smile as he stood, Leia clenched her teeth but didn't disagree.

* * *

**9:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Near Toryaz Station, Providence S-class Stealth Carrier/Destroyer: **_**Shadow**_**, Bridge Tower - Bridge  
**

The Providence S-class, which was a newly upgraded form of the Providence-class Capital Ship, was a space variant of its heavily armed Predecessor and useful for secret mission within both Imperial and New Republic territory. For Count Selerno Dooku, the Dark Jedi Grandson to Count Dooku whom led the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, saw this meeting between the Galactic Empire and New Republic as the perfect opportunity to not only start a war but also cause enough political damage to each side that rash decision would be made leading to possibly the two Rival Nations pointing their guns at each other. Selerno had been gathering his political allies within the remnants of the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan which such contacts had been restored by his now deceased father, getting in contact with the slow rated Pammant Docks over the obliterated world of Pammant, Selerno allowed the Quarren to gain new war profits and supplies in which to gather a mighty Naval Fleet.

Selerno was already starting to gain grey at the roots of his orange hair and his blue eyes had a glint of gold in them from use of the Darkside, regardless he had carried on the desires of his family by activating the Droid Factories on multiple worlds and reactivating the deactivated Droid Control Ships left afloat at the end of the Clone Wars, in the last year he had gathered a Fleet of Confederate ships to Serenno where he usurped the six Great Houses authority with promises of even more power through a second Confederacy movement. Selerno based himself at his Grandfather's Castle and began to concentrate on weakening the New Republic from within, he did so by having fleets of Munificent-class Star Frigates to raid the New Republic supply lines to the Corporate Sector which Selerno quickly bargained to his side, now it had been three years since he had begun his machination but now at this political meeting would be his crowning achievement and soon the Galaxy would bow to Selerno's Second Confederacy.

"The enemy stands before us" growled Necrosis as he paced back and forth, Necrosis was a special droid that had been designed from the N-K Necrosis Project in 1.5 ABY, his programming had been assimilated with the programming of a Tactical Droid while a recording of General Grievous' brainwaves had been used in the programming creating a droid whom thought he was the revived General albeit in a Droid Body.

"Patience, General" dismissed Selerno as he watched the mental monster pace endlessly back and forth "we need to attack late in the night"

"We have the firepower within range to cripple the station and get away lightly damaged" countered Necrosis and Selerno smiled.

"True, however it is always better to burn out than burn your way in, that is what we'll be doing a Toryaz Station" commented Selerno calmly as he paced down from next to the Captain so he stood next to the General "surely you see the logic in my decision"

"Bah" grunted Necrosis as he paced off out of the Bridge.

* * *

**11:00pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Near the Narsacc Habitat: Supply Room 9**

A number of crates slammed open with a crash as those inside began to move forwards out into the open Supply Room with triangular droid heads, the recent generation of BX-Series Droid Commandos paced calmly from the ten open crates as they made their way towards the Turbolifts that would take them up into the Station interior and then the Narsacc Habitat, their mission was a simple one – kill any Imperial or Republic personnel while allowing entry for Confederate reinforcements in the form of Dropships and Droch-class Boarding Ships.

* * *

**11:55pm; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Imperial Corridor, Royal Quarters: Meditation Room**

"Something is wrong" commented Thiole as he stood from his one armed sofa with a glare towards his Quarters' entrance.

"I sense it too" agreed Vader as he stood from his own sofa and made towards the Living Room and as expected, he was ambushed by two IG-100 MagnaGuards causing Thiole to sigh in annoyance, now that had been unexpected.

Thiole calmly stood from where he had been sitting before pacing calmly over towards the window and smirked at his reflection, behind him dropped a BX-Series Droid Commando wielding a Vibrosword as it advanced on Thiole's undefended rear however Thiole drew his Lightsaber and flicked it on causing the Droid to falter, Thiole's Lightsaber was a bent hand-grip with a rather unique handle design and a Lava Orange Lightsaber Blade. The Commando Droid made a springing leap towards Thiole whom spun around and brought his Lightsaber around under the Droid's assault, slicing through the Droid from hip to shoulder the Droid fell to the floor as a smoking and sparking ruin, Thiole meanwhile stood straight and awaited Ventress to step out of the Darkness with a respectful bow.

"What is the situation?" asked Thiole as Ventress fell down on one knee behind him.

"Droids have infiltrated the Habitat and are landing troops in hangers outside the Habitat, the 501st and 502nd Legions are holding the Entrance Hall and Security Room, that said however it seems that Commando Droids have infiltrated the highest infrastructure and have taken control of the Station at large" announced Asajj Ventress as she remained kneeling on the floor "what are you're commands?"

"Regain control of the Control Room within the Station, we'll slow the attacks with our Jedi Guests, I assume that is within you're power?" asked Thiole and Ventress smiled darkly as she stood.

"You underestimate me" smirked Ventress, and then a moment later, she was gone.

* * *

**29th December, 12:00am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Republic Corridor, Anakin and Jacen's Quarters: Bedroom  
**

Jacen sensed something was off as he sat up in bed and looked around the room until the room shook from an explosion from deeper inside the Habitat which caused Anakin to groan as he rolled over in his sleep to face the door, Jacen smiled lightly at his brother's innocence before slipping up and over Anakin which once he was standing in their room he reached out with the Force calling his Lightsaber into hand, with calmness he took up position beside the day as it slide open and sliced the Commando Droid that walked through causing Anakin to jump from his sleep with a yelp.

"Glad to see you're awake" nodded Jacen as he peaked into their living room "I was almost worried you were poisoned or something"

"You could have tried to wake me up!" complained Anakin as he glared at his older brother "you didn't even bother to try, did you!"

"No" replied Jacen with a sly smirk "I'd rather not have you crawling all over me, upset about me ruining your sleep, in a combat situation. Besides, imagine if an Ally walked in, it would look rather...suggestive"

"Idiot..." growled Anakin as he lowered his head from the Lightsaber's glow to hide his blood crimson blush, to no avail.

* * *

**12:10am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - 5th Fleet of the Galactic Empire, Executor-class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Annihilator**_**, Bridge Tower - Admiral's suite  
**

"Admiral" saluted the _Judicator_'s Captain which Admiral Gilad Pellaeon returned the salute.

"Captain Brandei, we have a situation" announced Gilad as he crossed his hands behind his back and turned to look out the viewpoint "we seem to have lost all communications with the Command Centre on Toryaz Station, the _Annihilator_'s long range electronic systems have calculated that it is station wide interference from an external source that has yet to be predicted, what we do know is that it isn't a natural occurrence"

"Are you sure, sir?" asked Brandei and Pellaeon sighed in annoyance.

"Our Tactical experts have calculated that it could only be an unnatural occurrence in his instance, therefore I am giving you the rank of Rear Admiral and having the _Judicator_ as the Flagship in a task force made of three Imperial I-class Star Destroyers or more specifically: the _Regenerate_ and _Aegis_, Six Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers and Twelve Carrack-class Light Cruisers. You're mission is simple: locate the source of the interference and transmit a request for the Sector to be placed under Martial Law should there be hostile ships in the vicinity, if it comes to that then the Sector Fleet will lock down the System while the 5th Fleet comes to your immediate aid, dismissed!"

"Sir, mission confirmed and complied" saluted Brandei with a salute, he turned and marched out of the room calmly to get back to his ship as soon as possible.

* * *

**12:20am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Security Checkpoint ****  
**

"You're Majesty" stated Commander Rex as Thiole and Vader stepped towards the control panels which were being hurriedly operated by Combat Information Control Officials as they looked over the battle happening out in the Entrance Hall, a frown was on most of their faces.

"Give me a Situation Report!" commanded Thiole before motioning towards the arriving Jedi "inform them also"

"Very well" nodded Rex as he took an elevated position inside the ring of computer consoles that was for the Security Captain "at roughly midnight, enemy forces infiltrated into the Station near the Narsacc Habitat formed from BX02-series Droid Commandos and locked down all Bulkheads leading towards the Habitat, next the Droid Strike Force allowed reinforcements to arrive in the form of two Trandoshan Dropships and countless Droch-class Boarding Ships, as I speak they are contained in the Entrance Hall where countless Casualties have already been confirmed however they are being pushed back"

"We also can confirm the arrival of an Imperial Task Force, they have fallen under attack by an enemy Fleet however they won't be around long, since a Martial Law request has been made the Sector will soon be locked down and then reinforcements will arrive" announced the CIC Executive as he came to stand next to Rex.

"So all that remains is to clear out the Droids, I'm sure that the Jedi won't remain idle in this state of affairs?" asked Thiole as he looked over at Luke.

"Lead the way, you're Majesty, I hope we are able to collect vital information on the enemy so that we know who is attacking us" agreed Luke calmly.

"I do too" nodded Thiole as he motioned towards the door that led into the Entrance Hall "shall we?"

* * *

**12:30am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Entrance Hall  
**  
Anakin dodged around an attack by a IG-100 MagnaGuard as it spun its Electrostaff in a way that would throw him off guard and before he sliced it through the back faster than it could turn to engage, Proteus was faster as Darth Thiole took over the seemingly innocent youth and showed his training as both a Sith Assassin and a former Shadow Hand, Anakin could only blink before the five Droids around Thiole were sparking ruins on the floor and Anakin caught sight of a flash of Gold in Thiole's eyes.

_Gold?_ The Darkside bled the eyes to Yellow, so how could the strongest Sith Grand Master in the last Twenty Years change his eyes to Gold unless there was some trick to it, maybe some king of Force Illusion or some kind of masking of the colour of his eyes when he wasn't using the Darkside. Suddenly the Darkside fled as Thiole's eyes returned to their normal brown as he stood from his kneeled position on the floor, Thiole reached out with the Force causing both the Lightside and the Darkside to encompass him as though he were trained in both fields, Anakin gasped as a Droid went flying over his head before being sliced in two by Thiole and the Sith gave him a look as if to say 'why are you standing around like a Lemon?'.

Darth Vader meanwhile crossed along the room with a steady pace with his Lightsaber held in his right hand, a Commando Droid jumped at Vader with its fist extended however Vader's left hand shot up and caught the Droid by the wrist before throwing it into the body of a B2 Super Battle Droid causing it to keel over, Vader crossed over calmly and stabbed the two of them - the Droid Commando through its up facing back and the Super Battle Droid through its chest which the Droid Commando lay upon. Vader grabbed a B1 Battle Droid with the Force and crushed it once he was back on his original path, he crossed over and decapitated two Droids that were taking aim at the rear of Thiole who was busy defending against a MagnaGuard, the Sith then took up guard at Thiole's rear as he ploughed his way through the handful of remaining Droids.

The remaining group of three Commando Droids charged at Jacen as they attempted to finish off the Jedi Knight however Jacen ducked to the ground as one swung its Vibrosword at him, the second Commando Droid fired its E-5 Blaster Rifle however Jacen angled his Lightsaber to instead slice through the Blaster Rifle before decapitating the Droid with a simple swipe, the Third Commando Droid lifted a Thermal Detonator preparing to throw it however Jacen was faster as he struck out with Force Lightening which struck the Detonator causing it to overload and explode while taking the Droid holding it with it. The remaining Jedi finished up their own Droid opposites and usually they disarmed them before finishing them, once all the Droids were dealt with the Medical crews began searching down the injured, Thiole himself stopped at some injured soldiers and use the Force to heal them causing Anakin to remember - that Thiole claimed to have the power to stop people from dying.

* * *

**12:50am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Near Toryaz Station, Providence S-class Stealth Carrier/Destroyer: **_**Shadow**_**, Bridge Tower - Bridge  
**  
"The Imperial 5th Fleet are pushing us back, at this rate..." growled Necrosis causing Selerno to smile slyly.

"Call back all the Fighters and prepare for Lightspeed" commanded Selerno causing Necrosis to spin around with an annoyed air around him.

"My Lord!" growled Necrosis however Selerno raised his hand to silence the Specialized Droid.

"We don't need to waste anymore strength on our enemies, this was a declaration of war upon the Pathetic New Republic and False Galactic Empire, no more or less" announced Selerno as he glared at the Droid "call in the Withdraw before the Sector Fleet blockade the System!"

"Very well, my Lord" growled Necrosis, if the Droid had teeth, Selerno could imagine him clenching it now in anger.

* * *

**7:00am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Narsacc Habitat: Kallebarth Way - Security Checkpoint  
**

After resting from the chaos of the former evening the delegation and Officials of both the Galactic Empire and New Republic had been confined to the conference room where they had been under house arrest for their own protection, the only people outside this influence was Bail Organa, Leia Organa Solo, Thrawn and Proteus himself who stood before the gathered Jedi and Security Forces as Darth Thiole. The attack the night before was the biggest surprise for Bail and the two Sith who had been around to see the Clone Wars as well as the effects it had on the citizens of the two Governments, another war on the scale of the Clone Wars was something that no side wanted and had strived since 6 ABY to stop from happening, as of yet it seemed to assure this they needed to find the 3rd responsible party and stop their goals cold.

"Well, this is a major screw-up" commented Vader from where he leaned against a console "one would think we're keeping our own officials hostage"

"Those in the Empire would understand, Vader, that we are setting up a defensive ring around them to counter the possibility of their deaths from a potential attack by enemy assassins should the enemy have dedicated to a backup plan" announced Thiole with an annoyed sigh as he looked about the room at the Jedi gathered "but that isn't why we're here for"

"We're here to decide our next move" commented Jacen as he stepped forwards "perhaps the question to answer is whether this will lead to war?"

"I see no other way at this point, the enemy didn't bombard the Station while we were distracted by their invasion force, and this indicates that it was not merely an assassination attempt but rather a Declaration of war" announced Thiole as he paced calmly around the room "this is unexpected, to think there were remnants of the Separatist Droid Armies prior to the Galactic Civil War, I was sure we deactivated and destroyed all their Hold-Outs across the Galaxy"

"It is possible despite accurate calculation that our Forces have missed a few Factories or maybe some Factories were built in secret by Pro-Separatist Remnants, regardless it seems we are up against their remains, remains which would like nothing better than to bring the Galactic Empire and New Republic to their knees" added Thrawn and Vader nodded.

"And then some" inserted Vader as he stood straight "I sensed a Dark and Malevolent Force, the Darkside was at work and the intentions of the one controlling it was not productive for the rest of the Galaxy, they wish to enslave the Galaxy that shrugged off the Confederate Invasion Thirty Five years ago"

"What will you do?" questioned Luke as he looked towards Thiole who smirked at Vader's son.

"Simple, we will gather our Forces and send Probe Droids to Neutral Sectors and Planets to locate any Confederate Forces, once we understand where the enemies are we can then make up a strategy based off that information" answered Thiole as he paced toward the Jedi lines "the question is, what do you all intend to do, maybe investigate the Allies of this Confederacy for there are many that I can list?"

"Are you trying to unite the Jedi and New Sith into a temporary Alliance, in order to find the party behind this attack and stop them, before damage to our two governments' infrastructure can be caused?" asked Leia and Thiole shrugged.

"I'm offering, it's the Jedi who are responsible for their choice, will they work with their former enemies for the Greater Good or will they drop the blame for this attack into the Innocent Hands of the Sith?" commented Thiole with a smirk "their choice will shed light on their true disposition in the Galaxy and in the Force, true Jedi don't hold grudges or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Not at all, if there is anything within our power that we can do to help, we would be honoured to do so" answered Luke causing both Jaina and Kyp to frown at the Jedi Grandmaster.

"Very well, then listen to this – our enemies have made pacts with a number of planets and Sectors, including these are the Corellia Sector and their representative: Thrackan Sal-Solo, my guess is that they intend to make use of Corellia's Superweapon: Centrepoint Station" announced Thrawn as he stepped forwards.

"If that weapon is brought fully online, it will be able to move planets or Star Systems and more importantly, destroy them" continued Thiole as he stood before the Jedi "as well as Corellia, I have a copied list of some locations within New Republic boundaries that are pro-Confederate, it will be the job of the New Republic and Jedi to keep them in-line. However there is one more thing that I require the Jedi to look into – _this_"

Thiole pulled out of his jacket a weaving of some kind from multiple cultures that to the trained eye seemed to be a tassel, however to the trained Force Sensitive Eyes it was tainted deeply in ominous Darkside energy that gave no designation in who or what it was intended for, Jacen Solo seemed to frown when he looked at the Tassel which both Thiole and Luke noticed when they glanced at him.

"What purpose is that trinket?" questioned Kyp and Vader smirked as if he knew something that the Jedi didn't.

"It was found in one of the crates that those Droid Commandos came in, I could only guess that it is a story of some kind specified in the training of a powerful Darkside user that to date has yet to appear or rather the training of a post-Sith Master, most of the meanings in the tassel include pain and sacrifice which is the basis of the power that feeds the Darkside" explained Vader with an all knowing smirk "now who will take this task?"

"I will" announced Jacen causing Luke to glance at him in surprise "I feel as if the Tassel was left here specifically for me especially since there is no one here whom can sense the meaning behind the different weavings, am I right?"

"Very impressive, very well" announced Thiole as he threw the Tassel and looked amused when it was caught in a two way tug of war between Jacen and Luke "now then, Master Skywalker, is there a reason that you're paranoid about you're Nephew taking on this mission?"

"He's not to go alone" announced Luke simply and Thiole nodded in understanding "Anakin?"

"Yes?" jumped Anakin, surprised to be referred to.

"Will you go with Jacen and make sure he doesn't make any boneheaded mistakes?" growled Luke and Jacen scowled, once Anakin agreed Luke released his Force Grip on the Tassel which went flying into Jacen's hand, Jacen spun around and paced away with a scowl still firmly planted on his face.

"Vader, go make sure that the Shuttle I asked for is prepared for them, we have very little time to get underway" announced Thiole as he paced towards a computer console "Thrawn, take Admiral Pellaeon and head back to Bastion, Admiral Gaarn will instead take command of the 5th Fleet and the _Annihilator_"

"Very well, you're Majesty" saluted Thrawn as he turned and made to exit the room.

* * *

**8:00am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay - Toryaz Station, Hanger – Modified Lambda-class T-4a shuttle: **_**Motivator**_**, Cockpit**

Anakin was gazing out of the window at the Station's Hanger. The younger boy seemed to be brooding and Jacen had a painful urge to pry. If it was Anakin's business, surely it was Jacen's business too. But Jacen said nothing and let Anakin sit and fester over whatever it was that had him bothered.

"So where are we going?" asked Anakin, not looking at Jacen, focusing on the realm outside the Hanger Port.

"Lorrd, I'd been considering it for awhile. Just feels right, somehow" said Jacen and Anakin grunted "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Anakin replied, his tone was very testy and Jacen could see the frown on his face reflected in the viewport, Jacen snorted.

"Wow. You must think be stupid, or something, because we're kind of both strong in the Force, you know. I can tell" Jacen leaned close to his brother "we're related, after all"

Anakin whipped around, and their noses brushed and his blue eyes were angry. Jacen moved back, surprised.

"I am well aware we're related thanks. I-" snarled Anakin but he suddenly stopped and then deflated "I know"

Jacen blinked. He was sure he'd done nothing to warrant such an outburst. However, he feared if he pressed the issue, Anakin might throw something at him or Force blast him, or something. He decided that the best course of action was to change the subject.

"What... do you think of the Sith?" asked Jacen and Anakin looked ahead, pursing his lips.

"I think that Thiole knows what he's doing. I don't see anything wrong with them at this point. I mean…" answered Anakin before he took a breath to continue "it doesn't seem like they're doing anything wrong, you know?"

"But?" prodded Jacen as he met Anakin's eyes as the younger boy glanced sideways at him.

"But I think you should be careful" answered Anakin honestly.

"I know better than to get on the wrong side of the New Sith, you know" dismissed Jacen calmly with a wave.

"Not the New Sith, Jacen" swallowed Anakin and Jacen's eyebrows went up "the Jedi"

The two settled into an uncomfortable silence as Anakin went back to gazing out the viewport once more.

* * *

**10:00am; Kuat Sector: Near Ronay – Outside Gravity Well, Customized Star Courier: **_**Scimitar II**_**, Cockpit**

"You're plotting again, reminds me of your dad" commented Vader as he watched Thiole type in the authorization code necessary to leave the locked down Kuat Sector.

"Palpatine is a worn our husk as far as I'm concerned, he was a genetic donor in my birth, the only think I got of Value from that Bastard was Political Training as well as Learning the Sith Arts and title as Imperial Prince – his successor" growled Thiole as he pulled back the lever that allowed the _Scimitar II_ to go to Lightspeed "but that is the past, for a Sith or New Sith to dwell on such things will only weaken us unless used properly and I'd rather not wreck my personal Courier with my temper, thank you"

"Aww, but you're surprisingly vicious in bed when you're…agitated, nothing like pulling the tail of a Vornskr to distract it from the treasure it is guarding" dismissed Vader with a wave and Thiole growled lowly.

"We have more important things to discuss" countered Thiole as he turned his chair to face Vader "specifically our potential recruits"

"Anakin and Jacen Solo" nodded Vader as he slumped lazily in one of the chairs at the back of the Cockpit "both are partial to the other though the opposite party do not know it, if one or both were to join the New Sith then it would be impossible for the Jedi to 'redeem' them"

"The Jedi are transparent with their contradictory rules and codes, that too will push them away all the quicker and even more so with everything that has fallen into place within the last few years, some Jedi are so scared of the Darkside that they become immediately hostile to a New Sith despite the New Sith being only slightly related to the Sith Orders of the past" announced Thiole as he pondered "also it seems that very few know the link between the two which we can evidently use to our advantage, the Jedi are weaker than I previously predicted however we mustn't get arrogant as it caused the downfall of the past Sith Orders, our main concern should be the reoccupation of Coruscant to connect to Deep Core however this new Separatist Crisis isn't helping that front any"

"All we have is time, I guess" shrugged Vader and Thiole nodded to his obvious announcement.

* * *

**30****th**** December, 5:30am; Kanz Sector: Lorrd System – Lorrd, In Orbit – Modified Lambda-class T-4a shuttle: **_**Motivator**_**, Cockpit**

Space was a blazing infinity of stars. Hyperspace was far less interesting.

Especially since Anakin wasn't talking much to Jacen. Jacen, of course, found that turn of events to be bothersome. While Anakin regretted his attitude, he didn't regret it quite enough to change it. Since he wasn't changing his attitude and since hyperspace was boring, the only thing to do was think which is precisely what Anakin did. He thought about the New Sith, he thought about his feelings, he thought about the upcoming arrival to Lorrd...

Jacen said Lorrd felt right. Anakin didn't get any such feelings. If anything, he felt a little wary. It could either be because he was taking a trip with Jacen (which left him feeling uncomfortable) or because the Force was speaking to him. Stretching outward into that boundless energy source, he searched for something that would jump out and speaking to him. And he searched and he searched. He tried to grab at a feeling as if catching a slippery fish. There was a voice, a woman's voice, muttering something. But Jacen nudged him and gestured out the viewport.

"We're here" commented Jacen, the floating sphere of Lorrd hovered out in the mass of stars.

With the feeling lost Anakin slowly pulled back into the reality of the shuttle, only to hiss as the feeling of the Darkside washed over him. It was reflex more than anything. Jacen reached for his Lightsaber without thinking, but stopped, staring down at the planet.

"Wonder what that is..." Jacen murmured leaning over his brother's shoulder "this feeling..."

Anakin pursed his lips, trying to pinpoint the sensation, wondering why he hadn't had a heads up, considering he'd been meditating in the Force for practically the entire trip without knowing it.

The feeling was familiar, and it brought the voice of the muttering woman to mind...

* * *

**10:00am;** **Braxant Sector****: ****Sartinaynian System**** – Umbra, Imperial Sith Palace – Upper Levels: Darth Thiole's Quarters, Office**

Proteus looked over the most recent Military report from his Military Observer in the New Sith: Darth Seismos, the Modernization Program was going rather well which Thiole could be pleased about and the construction of the _Erebus_ and _Legacy_ was also accelerating, then again Thiole would have to thank Thrawn for that considering he was in contact with the Empire of the Hand who had offered Chiss Scientists to work with who were modernizing the Imperial War Machine alongside Scientists from multiple Alien and Human Backgrounds. The _Erebus_ was to be Thiole's flagship and alongside the _Legacy_ would be 20 Kilometres long, they would be equipped with state of the Art Weaponry and Shields with engine systems like those none have ever seen, the ships would also be equipped with Axial Superlasers making them imperative Tactical Superweapons in their own right.

"_You're Majesty"_ announced Sate Pestage over a hologram which Thiole turned his head to look at _"you are required in the Imperial Palace on Bastion to speak with the Moffs about the recent turn of events and to deal with the recent political issues that have come to light, sadly it will take most of today and tomorrow to accomplish, Lord Politicus says he will stand in for you with the other New Sith in the Meeting Tomorrow until you return"_

"Understood, make sure that all the New Sith Council Members are at the meeting on Umbra, Reliquiae and Custos are separate from that order since they are on an important mission in the Corellia System" announced Thiole and the Grand Vizier bowed lightly before shutting down the transmission.

"You seem to trust him an awful lot" commented Vader as he appeared from a Force Corridor, leaning against the wall behind Thiole's back.

"How long were you listening for?" questioned Thiole as he turned to look at the Imperial Supreme Commander and Sith Master.

"Long enough to question why you should trust him?" announced Vader simply and Thiole chuckled lightly.

"He is an ally, I have known him for twice as long as you Vader, his family are hardened Imperial and New Sith Loyalists" announced Thiole simply as he turned to look at Vader "his son is the next Vizier and his eldest Grandson is a childhood friend of mine, also his oldest Grandson is my personal Grand Admiral and a New Sith Master trained enough to avoid demise through age"

"Just be weary" cautioned Vader and Thiole nodded calmly.

"I will, just make sure to keep the Council in line tomorrow and don't bring up our potential recruits until I arrive, just try not to kill any of them in the process" announced Thiole with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note – We are finally introduced to the machinations of the Second Confederacy of Independent Systems, is Selerno their main leader or is there a far darker individual in the background? Review and fine out!**


End file.
